To Love Again and Always
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Omegaverse! Tim and Trent plan to spend their first heat together and a secret is revealed. Can Kort convince Tim that he truly doesn't care about the events of the past? Sequel to 'Learning to Love Again', though it can be read on its own.


_AN: Hello! So this is the sequel to 'Learning to Love Again', I put it up as a separate story because (a) I didn't want to mess with the rating on the other one, and because (b) I hadn't actually planned on writing a sequel; it just sorta happened. I'm hoping that I wrote it in such a way that you don't need to read 'Learning to Love Again' to follow the plot._

_Chapter warning: This story is Omegaverse, it contains graphic sex between two men, if you do not like it then don't read it. You have been warned._

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it doesn't belong to me. **

He was nervous.

He was ready for this, eager for this, but he was nervous; and the fact that Trent was being so sweet about it just made him want to melt.

They had been dating for the last six months and this would be their first heat spent together- at Trent's insistence not his. It was embarrassing to remember just how eager he had been to get his new Alpha into bed- even on their first date!

"Slow down, Tim, we don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere- not unless you want me to. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other before we take the next step." He had slowed down after that, though he still stole several long and deep kisses throughout their picnic dinner, and he had insisted on Trent spending the night with him.

After so long alone it was a comfort and a joy to fall asleep in someone elses arms, and waking up in those arms had been an experience he would always look forward to repeating for the rest of his life.

But now here they were, six months in, nearly living together- Trent now stayed with him every time he was in DC instead of finding a hotel- and taking the next step in their relationship- mating. Not that they hadn't had sex, far from it, but they hadn't properly mated as Alpha and Omega yet; and now they were going to.

He had hesitantly brought the subject up after his last heat, and had been pleasantly surprised by Trent 'Let's just take things slow' Kort's reaction.

"I would be honored to share your next heat, Tim." This was followed by a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate, and just as quickly spilled into the bedroom.

Now his heat was here and he was excited and nervous all at the same time, and of course Trent noticed as soon as he walked in.

"We don't have to go through with it if you don't want to." He said after pulling Tim into a warm embrace and a light greeting kiss.

"NO! I want it! I'm-I've just..." He started to explain but trailed off, he didn't know where to begin.

"You've just... What? Never shared your heat with anyone before? That isn't a bad thing, you know. It just makes me feel proud that I get to be your first." Tim blushed and buried his face in Trent's shoulder.

It was true that he had never had any 'help' during any of his heats before, but that wasn't what had him jittery now.

Realizing that something else was up Kort lead them to the sofa and sat them down.

"Tell me." He said in a gentle tone, and Tim took a deep breath before lifting his head- Trent's Alpha scent always calmed him down.

"It's true that I've never shared my heat before, but I almost did once while I was in college; I was eighteen and it was almost the worst mistake of my entire life, even worse than wrecking that damn car when I was sixteen." Trent stiffened next to him but remained silent, letting Tim tell him in his own time and in his own way.

"He was a Beta, and a good friend- or so I thought. He convinced me that it would be a good idea, that a Beta was the next best thing to an Alpha. I was such a fool." Tim scoffed at himself as he leaned into Trent's side and was rewarded by the tightening of protective arms around him.

"I was just starting my preheat when he arrived at my dorm room, just like I'm doing right now. I was highly emotional, too full of energy, very touch oriented..." He wrapped his arms around Trent's waist and snuggled into his side to prove his point, and also to aswage his rapidly growing need to get closer to his Alpha. Another couple of hours- possibly less- and he'd be into his full heat he knew.

"If I had been in full heat, or at least closer to it, when he arrived I probably wouldn't have snooped through his bag out of curiosity- but I'm so glad that I did. He'd had plans to video us together. And I found out later that he'd invited a couple of his friends over to 'share' me with." A growl had begun deep in Kort's chest as he learned of Tim's near violation while in such a vulnerable state, and now it filled the room.

"And do you know where he is now?" He half asked/half growled, hoping the answer was affirmative so he could go and pay the Beta a little 'visit' sometime.

"Jail still, for another couple of decades I think. He was arrested soon after he was released from the hospital." Tim smiled as he looked up at Trent's raised eyebrow.

"I, in order, broke his camera, his nose and then his arm. I tossed him out of my dorm room- which was in the Omegas only section so I had lots of sympathetic witnesses- and screamed at him for several minutes before one of my friends got me back in my room just as the police arrived and my heat began." Trent smiled a little at that, liking the idea of his Omega being so fierce.

"The statements of the other Omegas who had heard me screaming and the broken camera were cause enough for them to get a warrant and they discovered other videos he had made with other Omegas. There were only two others- the poor souls had been too traumatized to even file police reports after what had been done to them- but it was more than enough to put him and his friends away." Taking a deep breath of Trent's unique and perfect scent to calm himself he wrapped up his tale.

"When my heat was over and I heard about... well, everything, that's when I swore off all relationships."

"And now we're together and you are nervous that this will turn out bad, that I will turn on you once we've begun." This was said in a resigned voice, and Tim decided then and there that he didn't ever want to hear that tone of voice from his Alpha ever again.

"No! No, Trent, just no. I'll admit to being nervous about going through with this- Considering how bad it got last time can you blame me?- but I'm not worried about us. I love you, Trent Kort, my Alpha, and I want this; but it's all new to me and I'm still fighting off bad previous experiences, so you will need to be patient with me." His lips were claimed in a reassuring kiss, and he melted into it.

"I can be patient, I'm good at being patient, and I can be gentle too. Now what say we move this into the bedroom, I'm sure you're already starting to feel like your skin is crawling and I want to try and help you with that." Tim looked a question at his Alpha even as he let himself be drawn into the bedroom, Kort just chuckled as he began undressing them both.

"Your smell is getting stronger, and I've read enough reports- any Alphas with a lick of common sense should do so- to know the mechanics of what happens to an Omega's body during heat." Undressed he pressed an unresisting Tim down onto the bed and onto his back.

"First is the preheat that you've already mentioned, it varies for each Omega and can last a few hours up to a full day before true heat sets in. Then comes the transition period." Settling in next to his beautiful Omega, Trent uncapped a bottle of sage scented, edible massage oil and dribbled it out onto Tim's belly.

"At first your smell will increase- that's how I knew it was time to move things into the bedroom- and then you will begin to itch all over- itch badly enough to think your skin has turned into one giant ant hill- as your body pumps out tons of hormones into your system, finally you will begin to self lubricate and your heat will have officially begun." He'd begun rubbing the oil in as spoke and Tim relaxed back and closed his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of his Alpha's hands on him- he always loved it when Trent touched, for any reason- and he relaxed more as his Alpha continued talking to him.

"An Alpha can help their Omega through the transition phase in a number of ways, though just being close at hand can do wonders even if they do not touch. The Alpha's scent will help quicken the transition to full heat as well as soothe the Omega into a more relaxed state so that they do not feel so much discomfort, and of course touching helps to eliviate the discomfort even more." Trent worked his way down Tim's left arm and began massaging his fingers.

"Using massage as a way to help an Omega through the beginning transition, as well as the cool down afterwards, has been a technique employed for centuries and is still the most highly recommended method around." By this point Tim was only half listening, having slipped into a pleasant haze from the gentle fingers wandering over his body and the soft tones his Alpha was talking in, he still felt itchy but only in a vague way now.

As Kort's hands began caressing his legs he shifted and let out a moan he wasn't expecting. His hole had loosened and he had begun to self lubricate without even realizing it!

As he tried to sit up in embarrassment- Their first heat together and he was already messing it up!- Trent simply pushed him back down and kissed him gently.

"I told you: a good Alpha can help speed the process and make it easier on the Omega. Everything is fine, Tim, there is no need to worry; or be embarrassed." As they kissed again Trent's hands continued to rub his thighs in soothing circles, and Tim began to relax again under the gentle ministrations of his Alpha.

But all too soon he began to feel that all too familiar ache deep inside, the one that could, and would, only ever be soothed in one way, and he pulled their mouths apart so he could speak- though it came out as more of a beg.

"Trent. Trent! Please... I'm-I need you. Please Trent, please!" He babbled, though he knew it would probably be his most coherent sentence for some time to come.

"It's alright, love, I'm right here. Don't worry, I've got you." Even as he spoke he was moving, getting in position as his Alpha instinct started taking over as Tim's scent kept growing stronger; and soon he was struggling to hold back, to take it slow, to not hurt his Tim, his wonderful untouched Omega.

"Please, Trent, my Alpha, my love... Please!" Wrapping his legs around Trent's waist he stopped all attempts at turning him over.

"Now! Like this. I want to see your face as you take me!" With a growl of possession Kort stopped fighting for control at those words and thrust himself hard into his waiting Omega.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Trent! Yes!" Tim cried as he finally felt full, finally felt the relief of being an Alpha's chosen Omega.

As he claimed Tim's body he also claimed his mouth, reveling in all the sounds of pleasure his Omega was making even as he swallowed them down.

It seemed like far too soon that he felt his knot forming, knowing he was getting near the end he began pounding into Tim with everything he had; and Tim just kept begging him for more which drove him even wilder.

This was HIS Omega, HIS mate; and no-one else had better try and get between them or else there would be HELL to pay!

With one final thrust he pushed his knot past his Omega's sensitive ring and completed the mating. Tim cried out his completion very quickly after and in that moment Trent bit him, forming the mating bond as he released his seed inside of his writhing Omega. They were Bondmates now and there would be no going back from that.

Collapsing down on top of an unconscious Tim- bonding took some Omegas that way so he knew not to be worried, if Tim didn't awake in time for his next heat (there could be upwards of forty heats during a standard three-day heat) then he would be worried- Trent struggled to clear his head and think straight even as he waited for his knot to deflate so he could detach from Tim without hurting him.

Everyhing had happened so fast, and had been so much more intense than he had been expecting. Looking down at the seeping wound he'd made at the point where neck meets shoulder he gave a smile as he dipped his head to lick the wound clean.

Tim was truly his now, his Omega, and no-one would be able to doubt that. He could already smell the changes in Tim's scent- normally a lovely combination of wet ink, cinnamon and a light something that reminded one of a sunny day- that would let everyone know that this Omega was taken, was bonded and off limits- now Tim had the added scents of leather and ginger, scents wholly those of his Alpha.

Finally able to detach himself from his Tim, Trent rolled over on his side so that he could watch his Omega, his Bondmate, sleep for a little while before he got out of bed.

There was someone he had to call.

When Tim woke it was to a sense of peace he had never known before during a heat, it was a feeling of completion that made his insides quiver in sheer delight, and seeing his Alpha, his Bondmate- he could feel that inside as well, just as he could feel the bite mark on his neck- laying out next to him, preparing to feed him a little something to keep his strength up just made him want to giggle in delight at how right the world felt in those moments.

"You know that if you grin any wider your jaw may fall off." The half smirk/half smile Trent was sporting took all the sting out of his words.

"Now eat up, I won't have you suffering malnutrition during your heat." Dutifully opening his mouth for the first offering he quipped back.

"I didn't know chocolate covered strawberries were a nutritional snack." Biting into the fruit he didn't miss the way his Alpha's eyes lit up as he ran his tongue over a finger to collect the melting chocolate there.

"They are as healthy as they need to be, my dear. Though perhaps would you prefer something more plain?" Here he reached across Tim and grabbed something off the bedside table.

"A bit of honey perhaps?" Drizzling the sweet stuff across Tim's chest Trent then began licking it up.

Giggling Tim let himself be used as a sweets tray, his next heat would be soon and all too soon they would both be too tired to do much playing around between needful bouts of love-making. As his Alpha wrapped lips around a honey covered nipple and lapped it clean Tim arched his back in pleasure.

He was so glad he had waited, had never shared this with anyone other than this Alpha, his Alpha, his Trent Kort.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Phil Paxton, Beta, walked into the prison yard just the same as he did every day, only this time something was different.

Where were all the guards? He thought. And why was everyone looking at him?

His screams echoed off high walls and his pleas for help never reached sympathetic ears.

The one thing everyone in the yard could agree on that day- guard and inmate alike- was that scum like Phil should have been dealt with long ago. No-one takes advantage of a child, and no-one abuses an Omega and gets away with it.

When Tim received an e-mail informing him of one Phil Paxton's untimely, and very painful, demise the day after he returned to work as a Bonded Omega- Tony's jaw stayed on the floor for most of the morning once he noticed, and Abby had a near conniption fit- he doesn't have any doubt about who to thank. And he starts making plans to do so properly too.


End file.
